


A Wonderful Idiot

by Permony



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M, oofuri rareship week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Permony/pseuds/Permony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izumi was expecting a relaxing outing with his team away from the stress. If it wasn't for a request by another teammate, he might have gotten it. Now he has to spend these calm moments with the living anti-thesis of calm himself, Tajima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wonderful Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> An entry for Day Six of the [Oofuri Rarepair Week](http://oofurishipweeks.tumblr.com/post/125147648661/hey-the-most-anticipated-oofuri-ship-week-is) event! I was hoping to enter in the other days, but I couldn't find enough motivation, haha. This is also my first fic on AO3, as well as my first fic in a very long time. I hope you can forgive the errors!

    To have even one moment of pure relaxation was all Izumi wanted. Between school, baseball, and the occasional awkward family talk at home he longed for nothing more than to experience the calmness that eluded him. So what could be better than bathing under the gentle starlight in a serene forest area?  
“HEY IZUMI, HELP ME SETTLE A BET!” A loud voice roared from the front of the bus towards him. It was no surprise to anyone who had been the source, but the fact that it reached all the way to the back was quite impressive. Izumi proceeded to stare at the window with a hard glare. Heavy plodding against metal grated against his ears as the boisterous Tajima made his way to the back of the bus. As Tajima’s mouth opened wide to address him, Izumi managed to cut him off with:  
    “I know what you’re going to ask me _again_ and the answer is I couldn’t care less.” The glass pane reflected the disappointment in Tajima’s face, but the determined boy plopped down next to Izumi and threw his shoulder over him.  
    “Don’t be like that Izumi,” Tajima whined while pushing against Izumi in an attempt to get his attention. “You have to help me! I’m betting against Abe and I don’t want to submit to his special training. I might die!” As the pleading continued, Izumi pondered if staring at the sun would burn his eyes bad enough to land him in the hospital and away from this idiot.  
    “I don’t know why you thought betting against Abe of all people was a good idea, but you probably deserve it.” Izumi shot back at him with no hesitation. However, it held no sway against Tajima’s strangely firm resolve.  
    “I have a whole month of paid lunch on this! He even threw in possible homework copying privileges!” Tajima continued, noticing that Izumi had started gritting his teeth. _Aha! You can’t run away now_ , he thought as he began to poke his cheek.  
    “Okay fine,” Izumi finally relented. “What is this thing about?”  
\--  
    The small housing area they had rented was all thanks to Mihashi’s grandfather and much parental convincing. Mihashi himself was surprisingly lax, stumbling over his words as he recounted the days of vacations past. The entire team was abuzz with vacation stories as the bus drove up to the gate, with Abe occasionally chiding the person who spoke for too long. It was an ordinary scene. The conversation was cut short when they saw the quaint house and verdant grass.  
    Everyone hurriedly unloaded their luggage from the bus, rushing to get the best room they could get. Izumi dragged his feet up the stairs, only to see Hanai and Tajima deadlocked with their foreheads pushing against each other. They were fighting to see who would get the room with the balcony. In the end, Suyama was the victor as he had secretly unpacked his things in the room as they bickered. Without hesitation, Izumi walked past the scene and into his room.  
    The day dragged on slowly as Izumi “helped” Tajima win his bet of not mentioning anything remotely sexual for the rest of the day. Izumi was already doubtful of Tajima’s ability to reign it in, but was surprised when he managed to stop himself from cracking a lewd joke. _He looks brave_ , Izumi thought to himself, _but he’s bad at hiding it._ From the shaking of his hand to the twitching of his mouth, every little tick that Tajima gave off made it all to easy to notice. These little gestures intensified whenever they were in the bathroom. Izumi couldn’t help but laugh.  
    “It really sucks,” Groaned Tajima, whose body stretched over Izumi’s lap like a lazy cat. Only a faint grunt was heard from Izumi, who was trying to nudge him off with his knee as he read a magazine. “I can’t even mention words like ‘naked’ or ‘bare’ because I might say something worse.”  
    “It’s not my fault that you’re bad at this,” Izumi replied nonchalantly as he stretched his legs, hoping Tajima’s head would hit the floor. “Baseball, lewdness, and being short are the only things you’re good at.” Tajima pouted and pointed at him accusingly.  
    “I take offense to that!”  
    “Good.”  
\--  
    The team stared in awe as the backyard overlooked a placid lake. With the clouds reflecting in its blue waters and the sun dipping down into the horizon, it truly was a sight to behold. Izumi would have appreciated the beauty more, if he wasn’t busy clasping a hand over Tajima’s mouth. _The word penis is going to ruin this outing for me_ , he thought bitterly. Everyone had set chairs and tables to relax outside and chat. Food was brought out and laid across the tables, with most of it being gone thanks to the appetites of the growing boys. Growing tired of Tajima’s incapacity to shut his mouth, Izumi dragged him away from the group to balcony. While it also overlooked the lake, the team was far enough to not hear their conversation.  
    “Two more hours and I’m finally free of this insanity.” Izumi proclaimed as he leaned over the balcony.  
    “Yeah, but thanks to you, I’m gonna finally win this bet,” Exclaimed the overly joyful Tajima who was oblivious to his friend’s exhausted state. “To repay you, I’ll let you copy the homework I copy from Abe.” Izumi couldn’t help but grin. Despite being a total pain-in-the-nut-box, Tajima was always considerate of Izumi whenever he asked for stupid things. Perhaps, he thought, that was why Tajima always listened to him whenever he was going too far. As he continued to think, a realization followed by a sharp pang of fear came over him. _This is not what I think it is._  
    “NO!” Izumi screamed, suddenly springing up from his hunched state. Tajima merely blinked in surprise.  
    “Well if you wanna be a goody two-shoes about it then you don’t have to copy,” Tajima shrugged. Izumi was beginning to panic when the lights suddenly went out in the house behind them. “Whoa what was that? Blackout?” From below, Sakaeguchi and Suyama waved to them.  
    “We wanted to turn the lights off in the house!” Suyama shouted as he pointed to the sky. “We can see the stars better that way!” Tajima and Izumi looked up to behold the countless clusters of stars that twinkled brightly above them. Now free from the fear, Izumi felt his mind get lost in the glimmering lights. It was as if he had transcended. He took a moment to look at the wide-eyed Tajima whose child-like smile brought a warmness to his heart. _He’s an idiot_ , Izumi thought, _but the kind of wonderful idiot that isn’t so bad to be around._ He then focused his attention on Tajima’s arm slowly raising. He pointed at a certain constellation and asked:  
    “Hey doesn’t that group of stars look like a dick?” If the amount of disbelief that poured out of Izumi’s judging eyes were tangible, all flora and fauna in the area would be smothered. To make the incredulous moment worse, Abe and Mihashi just happened to pass by on the way back to their rooms.  
    “Looks like you lost, Tajima.” Abe declared as he walked away.  
    “Aw man, I was so close, huh?” Tajima grinned at Izumi, whose transcendent soul was contemplating returning or not. Once it reluctantly did, Izumi only managed to utter one thing in response:  
    “Tajima, you make me regret being alive.” After speaking, Izumi slowly turned away and hauled his body out of the room.  
    “Ehh, what do you mean by that?!”


End file.
